


No exploring, only naps

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [27]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Deer friend Aalraa too, F/F, shameless fluff again, they're dorks.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: They had a Diamond sized house built for them on Earth. It took awhile, Gems from their courts in charge to construction, along with a team of humans to handle all of the material things that Gems were unfamiliar with. It was made from a fusion of Gem and Human tech and materials, but they thought it was a rather nice point. A monument to their truce. Of course, this house was only sized for Blue and Yellow. White had insisted she’d have one built for herself at some point later. So, they took her on her word and built it scaled to them.





	No exploring, only naps

**Author's Note:**

> hey Im still alive  
> Just not really inspired right now but im livin  
> If you're on my Discord you'd know that :^))))

They had a Diamond sized house built for them on Earth. It took awhile, Gems from their courts in charge to construction, along with a team of humans to handle all of the material things that Gems were unfamiliar with. It was made from a fusion of Gem and Human tech and materials, but they thought it was a rather nice point. A monument to their truce. Of course, this house was only sized for Blue and Yellow. White had insisted she’d have one built for herself at some point later. So, they took her on her word and built it scaled to them.

 

You’d think Blue would’ve been the one to love it the most.

 

That was quite the opposite case. Of course, the house was built in a previously deserted, unused area of green field next to a lake. They’d even had a warp pad installed, or rather, two. One sized to better fit the authorities, and one for normal Gems.

 

But no, Blue was not the one to love the house the most. That title belonged to Yellow.

 

Blue knew for a fact every time she left Homeworld, it was to go to Earth and spend time in that damn house. Blue had no problem with it, of course, but it was slightly amusing and also annoying. Why? Because now Yellow wouldn’t go anywhere else but there when it came to Earth. Exploring? No, house. Visiting Steven? No, he can come to the house. Yellow was  _ obsessed.  _

 

Blue didn’t expect anything different when she walked into their house that day with her Pearl, to find the golden gem sprawled out on the couch, completely passed out asleep while Yellow Pearl sat nearby in a tiny chair, watching Yellow’s pet deer, Aalraa, clean her fur. Yellow wasn’t in her normal attire. She has a loose-fitting shirt on and baggy sweatpants, no shoes. Her shirt was riding up to expose her bare stomach.

 

Blue rolled her eyes at the sight, setting her Pearl down so she could join the other one, walking over to the couch and gently shaking the Diamond awake. A single eye cracked open halfway, spotting Blue, then fell closed again.

 

“No. Nap time.” Yellow mumbled, snuggling herself deeper into their couch.

 

Blue gave her a look, even if she didn’t see it. She was not about to have this. Thankfully, Yellow had exploitable weaknesses. She stepped closer, eliciting no response from Yellow, and skittered her fingers across her exposed midsection. She watched with smug triumph as Yellow shrieked and bolted into a sitting position, glaring daggers at the blue Gem.

 

“You little shard! That wasn’t fair!” Yellow complained, fiddling with her shirt, before deciding to shapeshift her normal attire back on.

 

Blue chuckled. “There isn’t going to be a single day where I don’t take advantage of your cute little quirks and weaknesses, my sunlight.” She paused, placing her hands on her hips. “Come on! Get up. We’re getting you out of the house. You’re obsessed, and I’m not having it.”

 

Yellow pouted, crossing her arms. “I just wanted to relax and have a nice time, and yet I can’t escape the grips of the Diamond Authority.”

 

Blue gasped at her snide comment, noting the smug grin on the golden gem’s face. She slapped her shoulder playfully. “You can spare some time outside. We can relax in the lake, at least.”

 

Yellow wrinkled her nose. “You woke me up to have me walk a few steps to fall back asleep in a different location.”

 

Yellow was pulled up to her feet by Blue, who tried to lead her outside. While they were headed towards the door, they were passing by the bedroom. Yellow had a sudden burst of strength, abruptly pulling Blue off course and sending them tumbling into the bed they’d had built (only one, because they were comfortable enough now to sleep together). As Blue struggled to get up and continue her mission, Yellow shifted back into her sleepwear and tightened her arms around the blue gem, pulling the blankets onto the both of them in a rather half-assed attempt with her leg.

 

“Yellow, come on, let me go!” Blue complained.

 

Yellow chuckled, Blue pressed close enough to her to feel the vibrations of the noise. Against Blue’s wishes, her body betrayed her as she felt herself becoming comfortable in the soft fabrics. No, she wanted to go outside and bring Yellow with her! She couldn’t fall victim to this…!

 

Yellow pushed Blue’s face to her chest, right against her Diamond as said gemstone sparkled faintly. “No missions, only naps.”

 

Blue huffed, her eyes fixed on the golden glow right in her face. She couldn’t lie; it was almost hypnotizing. It dawned on her then that she was wrapped up in Yellow’s soft embrace, with her being the most relaxed she’d ever seen her. It was a rare instance that she wanted to hold her instead of wanting to be held. Her body disobeyed her brain, and she sank into the soft bed, snuggling herself as close to Yellow as possible. She pouted.

 

“This is cheating, Yellow.” She whined, still cuddling the golden gem.

 

Yellow nuzzled her chin softly against the top of Blue’s head, humming. Blue shivered at the vibrations against her forehead. “That’s not what your actions are saying, my dear Moonlight.”

 

Gems didn’t need to do such things like sleep or eat. Or even breathe for that matter, but they still did. Blue was lulled even further by the rhythm of Yellow’s slow breathing, as well as the feeling of her soft breath atop her head. Her eyes fluttered shut and her diamond began to glow a soft blue.

 

Yellow continued to hum softly, a melody Blue hadn’t heard yet. Most likely a new song of Yellow’s. She felt her shift a tiny bit. Both were lay on their sides, facing each other. Yellow moved her free hand to Blue’s cheek, where she stroked her thumb gently against her cheek. Yellow’s eyes were droopy, but not quite closed. 

 

“Just rest with me here for awhile, Blue. We can visit the lake later.” Her voice was barely a whisper, slightly raspy.

 

Blue mumbled something unintelligible, which Yellow took as a yes considering she made no effort to move. She then tried to snuggle even closer, as if that was possible. Yellow let out another chuckle. Blue began to drift off as Yellow hummed and sang a little softly.

 

“ _ You’ve got a warm heart, you’ve got a beautiful brain…” _

 

Yellow eventually nodded off herself, long after Blue had fallen asleep. Their Pearls had been watching by the door of the room, completely unnoticed by the two elites. Aalraa even poked her head in, startling the two Pearls, before Blue Pearl began to pat her head.

 

“Do you… think this is good for them?” Blue Pearl asked the other timidly.

 

“I’ve never seen my Diamond this peaceful. She’d always work herself to the edge. This… this is good for her. It’s good for both of them, I think.” Yellow Pearl replied cautiously.

 

Blue Pearl gave a tiny nod, and they left their Diamonds alone to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/9pSaABF  
> discord link  
> join us


End file.
